popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Rave Girl
- Usa= - Sunny Park= - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/Anime▾= }} |caption = The mysterious girl appearing on Saturday nights |birthplace = ??? |birthdate = ? (November 2nd) |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Black |hobby = Dancing? |relative = Mary and Tourmaline (identical personas) |like = ??? |dislike = ??? |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 3, pop'n music 4, pop'n music 7, pop'n music 9, pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music Sunny Park, pop'n music éclale-pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Rave Dance Pop Special Ending Special Ending 2 Cats (TV/Anime) Asian Rave Happy Hardcore HADROS GALE |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), INUCHIYO (pop'n 3), p-cat (pop'n 4), shio (pop'n 7 and 9), ちっひ (PARTY♪)}} Rave Girl is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Personality 毎週土曜の夜になると、必ずどこかのクラブに現われては華麗なダンスを披露するナゾの女の子！ その正体はまだ誰にもわからない・・・。 彼女はいったい？！ Whenever Saturday night comes, a mysterious girl always shows up somewhere in the club to show off her splendid dance moves! Her identity is still not yet known to anyone... Who on earth is she?!Music & Chararcter page (Japanese) Rave Girl is a mysterious figure who always dances. Her true nature is shrouded in mystery, and her dancing always garners more attention than anyone else's. Character Information See Rave Girl/Character Information. Appearance Rave We were surprised that Rave Girl looks strikingly similar to Mary, albeit her appearance is colored entirely black. Her clothing is also identical, such as a tube top, baggy pants, and tennis shoes. Dance Pop Rave Girl wears a short-sleeved shirt with a star on the center, pants with a lining, and plain shoes; they are also similar to Mary's and Tourmaline's. Special Ending The process continues with Rave Girl, still donning the same clothing as Mary's. They are a tunic, pants, and simple tennis shoes. Special Ending 2 Rave Girl gains a new and different attire: it includes a bikini top, pants with a belt, and just plain shoes. Cats Rave Girl dons slightly moderate attire, consisting of a tunic, black pantyhose and high heels. Underneath is her waist scarf, and her entire body is partly shaded in a cyan gradient. Her palette is again used in Happy Hardcore from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Asian Rave She seems to wear another slightly sexual, yet moderate outfit. She have a sleeveless suit that partly shows her bust and stomach, and wears wrist straps and large hoop earrings. Instead of her signature cyan color, her new color is magenta, all around her outlines. Her original palette is used again in HADROS GALE in Pop'n Music éclale and Another Texture from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 4:pop'n 4 Music & Character page (Japanese) 現れる先々でトルマリンを訪ね歩いているみたい。 It seems that she's been walking to visit Tourmaline whenever her destination appears. Pop'n Music 7:pop'n 7 Music & Character page (Japanese) 土曜日の夜だけ現れる謎のダンサー！踊りのレベルは神以上？ なかなか会えないってウワサだから会えた君はラッキーかも!? A mysterious dancer who only appears on Saturday nights! Is her dancing level greater than a god's? Because she's not very easy to come by, it's rumored that you are very lucky if you can meet her! Pop'n Music 9:pop'n 9 Music & Character page (Japanese) 土曜日の夜にだけ現れる、もはや伝説になってるっぽい女の子！ その華麗なダンスにみんなハートを盗まれてしまうとか何とか？ A girl who only appears on Saturday nights that has now become a legend! Could it be that she has somehow stolen everyone's hearts with her magnificent dancing? Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY Music & Character page (Japanese) 毎週土曜日にクラブに現れる、すでに伝説になっている女の子！ 彼女のダンステクに魅了された人でホールがいっぱいになるんだって。 A girl who only appears on Saturday nights who has already become quite legendary! The halls seem to have become filled with people that are charmed by her dancing techniques. Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume:Usaneko Music & Character page (Japanese) ひときわ目を惹くミステリアスな彼女、 現われるのはきまって土曜日なんだって A mysterious girl who is notable for drawing many eyes to her, she always makes her appearance on Saturday nights. Quotes Pop'n Music 16 Atsumare! Pop'n Party♪ 今夜こそ最高のダンサーは誰か 決めようじゃない？ もちろん勝負にふさわしい、最高の レイヴトラッカーも連れてきたわ。 さぁ、はじめましょ！ Shall we decide who is the best dancer tonight? I brought a rave track that is, of course, the most suitable for this match. Let's get started! Pop'n Music 19 TOWN Mode Battle (Phase 2) Hi！ Let's play pop'n music with me. Have fun together！ NET Self Trivia *Rave Girl's birthdate is identical to Tourmaline's, another character based on Mary. *Rave Girl shares similar animations from Mary, also Tourmaline, until later games. *Rave Girl is the first character to be an identical and separate persona based on the original character, following House Girl from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *When you choose the CHARA-POP option in NORMA Select while choosing CAT'S EYE as your song, there is an icon that is insisted to be Rave Girl's other palette (her gradient and outlines are red). Fans thought that Rave Girl's TV/Anime appearance for Pop'n 9 has a 2P color palette. Although this appears in the CHARA-POP norma, there is no official 2P coloring for Rave Girl. Gallery Animations ezgif.com-dda44c5684.gif|Neutral (1) ezgif.com-7b71f37ad3.gif|Miss ezgif-2-c33cb489a0.gif|Neutral (2) ezgif-2-a64edd23b8.gif|Miss/Lose ezgif.com-08f361b1c2.gif|Neutral (3) ezgif.com-e49b09bb5c.gif|Miss ezgif.com-305fef5f59.gif|Neutral (4) ezgif.com-96d90848b5.gif|Great ezgif.com-5689015458.gif|FEVER ezgif-4-97c5cef788.gif|Miss/Lose ezgif.com-1a94911e2e.gif|Win ezgif-744718410.gif|Neutral (9) ezgif-121356291.gif|Great ezgif-1298761344.gif|FEVER ezgif-512995756.gif|Miss ezgif-2-7bb9f0930c9f.gif|Win ezgif-3090854057.gif|FEVER Win ezgif-1211940206.gif|Lose ezgif-4061901262.gif|Neutral (16) ezgif-1493158163.gif|Good ezgif-1766087850.gif|Great ezgif-3904921547.gif|FEVER ezgif-1683454718.gif|Miss ezgif-3599709012.gif|Win/FEVER Win ezgif-4217463535.gif|Lose Screenshots Profile References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters